


Sombra & Widowmaker & Doomfist

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Extortion, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Fresh out of prison, Doomfist decides to tie up some loose ends in Talon. After meeting with Maximilien in Southern France, he and Widowmaker decide to deal with the little... problem that is Sombra. Namely, her actions at Volksaya Industries.





	Sombra & Widowmaker & Doomfist

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place immediately after page 7 of the ‘Masquerade’ comic.

Akande and Amélie, the agents of Talon better known as Doomfist and Widowmaker, stood in formalwear presiding over the unconscious bodies of some goons. “Vialli’s men?” Akande asked, straightening the collar of his white tuxedo jacket.

“So it would seem.” Amélie cooed as she flipped open her travel mirror to look over her makeup. Even after the melee, she was impeccable in her violet dress- low cut and accompanied with resplendent golden jewelry that stuck out against her blue skin. 

“Take care of this mess, Max. I’ll see you in Venice.” Akande said.

Outside, the conspicuous pair returned to the valet as Sombra literally appeared out of thin air in her own flowing red dress- even more low cut than Widowmaker’s and rather ill-suited for the purple-haired punk hacker from Mexico. “¡Órale! So much for being discreet.” She said out of the corner of her mouth as she eagerly started to remove her earrings.

The french assassin narrowed her eyes at Talon’s newest member, remembering her taunt in the casino. Gabriel said that she was responsible for the St. Petersburg mission going awry- responsible for denying Widowmaker the satisfaction of feeling alive again…

“Speaking of being discreet...” Akande quipped, looking at the hacker.

“Ey?” She arched one cut eyebrow with a wry grin, “I’m the subject matter expert on discretion, Jefe.”

“Oh?” Amelie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, “Not as much as you might think, ma chérie.”

Sombra gave another incredulous look as the limousine rolled up in front of them. Doomfist put his gargantuan augmented hand upon her bare shoulder, the cold metal adding to the chill in the night air. “We need to talk.” He said with an ominous smile.

The hacker gave a rare expression of surprise, her purple eyes widening and her lips pursed very, very small. She acquiesced, meekly getting into the limo.

The ride back to their hotel was punctuated mostly by silence. Widowmaker and Doomfist sat on one side while Sombra sat opposite of them, looking none too plussed. “I don’t know what you think you heard.” She said at last, looking from the window to the fearsome muscled man sitting across from her, “but-”

“I know you let Katya Volskaya get away.” Akande said, making her head snap back in alarm, “Relax. I don’t have any intention of killing you, if that’s what you’re afraid of. Like I told Reyes, I don’t mind a little ambition in my people.”

“Great.” Sombra smiled uneasily, putting her hands up and then letting them fall to her thighs with a slap, “Then I guess we’re-”

“But how do I know you are one of my people?” Akande asked, his voice low and ominous.

Widowmaker uncrossed her legs and crossed them again, drawing Sombra’s eyes to her pale blue skin and a tantalizing glimpse into what lay beneath that silky violet dress.

When they arrived back at the Hôtel Monégasques, Sombra was ushered through the lobby and the elevator with a little friendly violation of personal space from Akande. He could break her in half at a moment’s notice and she knew it...

The hotel room was extravagant, with pure white sheets and linens and splendid paintings and mirrors adorning the walls- it had a balcony overlooking the majestic French Riviera, now appearing like stars in the sky with all the ships floating on its tranquil waters.

“What, are we going to have a sleepover?” Sombra asked incredulously, her sass getting the better of her discretion.

“Monsieur Ogundimu has been away for a long time, non?” Amélie mused as she made herself comfortable, trailing her fingers along one of the chairs, “Mmmm. Six years all alone in that cold cell, can you imagine?”

“Mmhm.” The man nodded, untying his bow tie and setting it down on the nightstand. Widowmaker sat down in a large extravagant chair and crossed her legs, keeping her gaze fixed on Sombra as the hacker stood dumbfounded in the center of the room.

“You know that I am not the first man to be named Doomfist, ja?” Akande said as he removed his jacket and went to the large walk-in closet to carefully hang it up.

“Si, jefe.” She cautiously replied.

“So you must know how I took that name?”

“...yeah?”

He closed the closet doors and turned to face her, “I do not demand your obedience or even your loyalty.” The giant of a man went over to the hotel fridge and produced a bottle of wine. “After all, survival of the fittest is our creed.” He grabbed two glasses, filling them both and offering one to the violet eyed hacker.

She took it and sipped generously, keeping her eyes on Akande all the while.

“But perhaps we could elaborate on our relationship instead as a partnership for the time being.” He concluded, drinking his own share in one long gulp, “Our objectives still coalign for the time being, don’t you think?”

“Suuuure.” She said, warily swirling the drink around.

“So how about we celebrate my readeption?” Akande smiled, pouring himself another glass, “As the lady said, it’s been six long years since I was a free man.”

“What, you want a party?” Sombra sarcastically quipped and wagged her long fingers in front of her, "Don't mind me. I could give you two some privacy…”

Amélie clicked her tongue and shook her head as Doomfist replied, “Out of respect for Lacroix, I wouldn’t dare.”

The sniper nodded.

“I have heard you have a… rapacious appetite. That is something we have in common.” The man said before downing his second glass, “An appetite for the pleasures of the flesh.”

“¿Mande?” Sombra quirked an eyebrow and grinned, “Tú quieres cojame?” She bust out laughing, “Hahahaha, why didn’t you just say so, jefe?”

A swagger immediately returned to her step, “Is that all it’ll take for this whole Volskaya thing to blow over?” She asked with a mischievous grin, shaking her head and closing her eyes, “Me blowing you?” Sombra opened her violet eyes and locked them onto the much taller man standing before her.

“You make it sound so crude!” He replied amusingly, offering her a toast with his third glass of wine, “More like… an opportunity to enjoy one another’s company.” She clinked their glasses together and gulped it down with a satisfied exhale. Amélie stood up, sauntering over to the Mexican hacker with an icy smooth gait.

“Monsieur Ogundimu isn’t one of your little friends.” Widowmaker said, planting her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders. They were so cold! It made Sombra flinch to the touch. “You should show some respect to your betters. That word you used for him before… Qu’est-ce que c’est?”

“Jefe?” She softly replied, lowering her head and turning just slightly to the side as she kept her eyes on the man himself.

“Ah, oui. ‘Jefe.’ Ou ton maître, s’il vous plaît.” The french assassin pushed down, forcing Sombra’s knees to bend until she acquiesced, crouching down in her elaborate pink dress. Akande’s gaze lingered on the sniper’s breasts- the pale blue hue of her skin right against the deep palatinate purple of her low cut dress. He looked further down, at Sombra and her own cleavage on display below.

He brushed aside her purple hair with a smirk as she took the cue and brought her slender fingers up to the fly of his black dress pants. She plucked the fold apart and peeled the zipper down with all of the enthusiasm of a craftsman making art of their work.

It had been a long six years indeed, and Akande was not a man to waste time. Every waking moment was spent in preparation for his escape- conditioning his body and his mind. Thoughts of fleshly pleasures were of little use to a man in a jail cell. Yet now he could admit that there was some satisfaction to a woman’s touch- that after all these years, it would do his body and his spirit some good. He was already hard, as Sombra soon discovered.

She reached into his trousers and wrapped her fingers around something warm and thick and hard. Out sprung the African mogul’s member, an impressive ebon specimen at least eleven inches long and so thick she couldn’t meet her thumb to her index finger around it. It had such weight… and the sight of it made Sombra’s violet eyes go wide. It was nearly as dark as his pants, with veins as thick as her pinky and a fat head just a slight shade lighter than the rest of his length.

Widowmaker inhaled sharply, “Ooh là là. C’est grande, n’est-ce pas?”

“Heh heh.” Sombra chuckled as she rolled her hand over from the tip to the base of that behemoth hanging out from his trousers, bobbing her head appraisingly, “Si.”

“Si, quoi!?” Widowmaker snapped, grabbing a fistful of Sombra’s hair and bunching it up in her fist, roughly pulling the hacker’s hack to one side.

“Si, jefe.” Sombra corrected, furrowing her brow in annoyance and baring her teeth until the assassin’s tight grip relented and she was allowed to return her attention to the task at hand. Her features softened a bit when she was given leave to attend to Akande’s cock.

Doomfist put his hand on his hip and softly laughed, “Let her work, Widowmaker. I want to enjoy this.”

“Désolé.” Amélie cooed unconvincingly, stroking the younger woman’s hair affectionately. Her other hand was gliding seductively over her neck and cheek, rolling her fingertips across Sombra’s slender jaw. The woman was cold as ice, and her touch made the hair on the back of Sombra’s neck raise. Still, she could not pull her attention away from the massive black cock in front of her.

The hacker stroked him to complete rigidity, feeling all the raw power and virility of a man contained entirely between her fingers. She practically crossed her eyes at his cockhead pointing at her, a bulb of precum already welling upon the tip. She gave it a lick… and then a kiss. She brought her hand up from his base to his head, her lips meeting her fingers in a seal around that sensitive tip.

The bottom of Sombra’s tongue rolled on the delicate underside of his cock, lifting it up and gliding it into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth over him, letting the sound of wet lips and kisses permeate the otherwise silent room. “Oh, I like how that feels. It has been so long.” Akande said with a wide smile, prompting only a muffled “Mmhmm?” from Sombra as she swallowed another inch of his manhood.

Sombra’s hand glided up and down as she almost lovingly took more and more of him between her lilac-painted lips. His ebon length disappeared in her mouth and Widowmaker reached down, slipping her slender fingers under Sombra’s top, rubbing just briefly against her nipples before she slid the silk fabric of her red dress to the side, exposing her round breasts and dark nipples to the open air. They were hard from just that one little touch from Widowmaker’s cool fingers.

Akande could only barely see them past his own cock and her face. As pleasant as her lips sucking his cock was to look upon, he felt a pang of remorse that he could not also look upon the lithe hacker’s body in full. He reassured himself that all good things come in time to those who wait. He closed his eyes, taking in the wet smacks and moans of the woman kneeling before him. Akande craned his head back and inhaled deeply.

 

Amélie’s wandering hands drifted up to Sombra’s crown, pulling her hair aside with one and spreading her fingers across the shaved half of her head. Her other hand slithered down to her throat, cupping it as she bobbed up and down on Doomfist’s member.

With narrowed eyes and a sly smile, the sniper grabbed Sombra’s head and forced her down, pressing her all the way down over Akande’s cock. The hacker’s eyes widened and she sharply exhaled through her nostrils, almost choking. She started to gag before Amélie pulled her off, letting the cock pop out of her mouth and giving Sombra a moment’s respite.

"Encore?" Widowmaker asked. The hacker knew it was rhetorical… she didn’t have much choice. All Sombra could do was sharply inhale, rewetting her mouth and opening wide before her head was forced all the way down that behemoth of a cock until her lips met his base and her nose squashed against his groin. “Oooh.” Akande groaned and she felt his whole member stiffen and try to straighten out in her throat.

“Are you close, Monsieur Ogundimu?” Widowmaker asked as Sombra gagged and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Ja.” He said, nodding, “Very close.”

“Oooh.” She cooed, as if indulging a child’s lie, “D’accord.”

She pulled Sombra off of him slowly, inch by inch. The hacker almost went cross-eyed as her lips dragged across his ebon length to the very tip- until she could finally breathe. He was seeping pre cum and his cock had smeared purple over it from her lipstick. Widowmaker gave her two gentle little slaps across her cheek, “Lève-toi, ma chérie. Do you want his sperme?”

Sombra sniffed and nodded as best she could, knowing there was only one answer; “Si.”

“Then beg him for it, puta. Show me.” Saying that word in Spanish seemed somehow more unseemly and dirty to the Frenchwoman’s sensibilities. Everything about Sombra was so crude and base.

The hacker licked her lips and looked up into his eyes, “Jefe?”

“Mm?” Akande raised his eyebrows and nodded down, “Yes?”

“I want your cum, Jefe.” She said huskily.

Widowmaker sharply pulled on her hair, jerking Sombra’s head to the side, “Ah ah ah, I said beg, n’est pas?”

Sombra’s apparent submissiveness still wasn’t to the sniper’s standards… After a poignant moment, she loosened her grip on the hacker, allowing Sombra control of her own head again. “Aghh.” Sombra grimaced for just a moment before she blinked and took a second to compose herself. She reached up cupped his heavy balls with one hand and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock with the other. She blinked and looked up at him as she urged him towards her open mouth and outstretched tongue.

“Please, Jefe. Vente en mi cara!” Sombra rolled the ‘r’ hard as she spoke the words, “Me encanta mecos de negro!”

After all his time spent in denial of carnal pleasures, that was too much for the man. Akande took one last look at the brown skinned woman kneeling before him and the cold-blooded beauty keeping her hard at work. With a groan, he closed his eyes and bared his teeth as Sombra felt his balls tighten and his cock spasm within her hands.

The first thick rope shot right against the back of Sombra’s throat, forcing her to close her mouth out of reflex. The second splashed against her lips, reminding her to open wide again as the third creamy spurt filled her mouth. He just kept coming… laying a fourth and a fifth and a sixth thick rope of hot cum across her face and in her mouth. Widowmaker ensured Sombra was going to take it all until finally Akande’s orgasm relented and he let out a long sigh of relief.

Amélie threw Sombra’s head to the side and stepped away. The hacker swallowed the load of cum in her mouth and licked her lips, then started rubbing it off her jaw and cheeks with the back of her hand.

“Ma cherie.” Widowmaker cooed, seizing the other woman’s attention. She offered her hand, as if to help her to stand… but instead Sombra realized she was ordering her to clean some errant cum that got on her. She took those cold fingers and wrapped her lips around them, slurping up every last drop that had missed earlier.

Widowmaker smiled, enjoying the sight of the cum-glazed hacker cleaning off her fingers before she attended to her own sorry state.

"I'm not finished." Doomfist warned, stroking himself. He was still hard… Sombra couldn’t believe it. “Lie down.” He ordered, nodding to the bed, “On your back, with your head off the edge.”

The hacker, seeing as she still had little choice, got up and made her way over to the bed. She was still covered in his spunk as well. “Take off the dress.” Widowmaker ordered, “Let Monsieur Ogundimu see your body.”

Her tits were already out, so slipping out of the rest of the dress wasn’t so difficult. It fell to the ground around her ankles in a pile, leaving her in only a black thong. She pulled that down as well, bending over right in front of them and showing off a perfect brown bubble butt and her glistening sex betraying her arousal.

Widowmaker sat in a chair away from them and crossed her legs as Sombra laid upon the bed as instructed. Akande came up to the edge, his cock casting a long shadow over her face. Sombra knew what to do- she opened her mouth and he filled it immediately, watching his cock fill her throat from the outside. With some satisfaction, he could see it moving back and forth within her slender neck. His gaze wandered up to her breasts, pert and brown and pierced with two little purple barbells. 

With a groan of relief, he thrust his hips until his heavy balls slapped against her brow, the weighty orbs completely occupying her vision and lifting some of his own cum off from her face. He reached down and rolled her breasts around in his massive hands, one so metallic and cold that it made her nipples stiffen from the touch. What strange lovers they made, Sombra thought. Widowmaker was cold all over… and this one had a steel arm. Though she couldn’t deny she was soaking wet all the same.

Doomfist pulled back, his cock popping out of her mouth. He stepped forward and let her suck and lick his balls. “Mmmm.” He softly moan, “That is good. Very good.”

He let her pleasure him that way for a while until he abruptly pulled away and said, “Now I’ll have you. Get on your hands and knees. Over there.”

She rolled over, rubbing some cum from earlier off of her cheek. It had slid up her face while he was throat-fucking her. As she got into position, Akande finished undressing and climbed onto the bed after her. His weight made waves in the soft cushions and Sombra watched over her shoulder as he took her hips in his behemoth hands.

He was on one knee and one foot behind her, looking down at her perfectly round bottom and the wet pussy awaiting him. The muscled mogul gripped his cock and rubbed the head against her womanly lips, testing her arousal. Akande found her satisfactory… and thrust all the way to the hilt until his spunk-smeared balls met her clit.

Sombra clutched hard at the sheets and bit her lip. She inhaled through her nostrils and lowered her head as he drew back, his cock now coated in her juices. “Ay!” She exclaimed as he thrust again, making her whole body rock, “Ahh.”

Doomfist began fucking her in earnest, grabbing her hips and burying his cock- all twelve inches, deep in her womanhood. He slapped her ass with his real hand and squeezed it, savoring her pleasured moans. The man marveled at her slender body and the way her ass jiggled with each bounce along his cock. She had her own augments, machines in her spine and scalp that glowed purple. Akande looked to the mirror on the wall, watching himself pounding this impertinent hacker. He watched her breasts sway back and forth until she lowered her upper body and began to moan into the pillows, “Ay, ah, ah, hah, unh.”

His gaze drifted to Widowmaker sitting there, with the slit of her dress pulled away to the side and her fingers between her thighs. With her other hand, her fingers traced lurid circles around her lips. He returned his attention back to the woman beneath him, pulling her hips towards himself with each thrust. Her ass crashed against his groin, her clit slamming against his balls. Sombra’s face emerged out of the sheets and she let out of a moan, “Ay, papi!”

Widowmaker chuckled to herself and seemed even more excited, rubbing her clit faster.

Akande was encouraged by this, and decided to show her just how hard he could go. He bent over and pushed her down, stretching his legs out straight and hammering her from behind, “Oh. Oh Asi, asi, papi!” She couldn’t help but moan, with just a touch of a whine in the tone of her voice, “Si, papito, ngh! Unh! Aah!”

He was grinding her into the bed, making the whole thing shake beneath them. She convulsed uncontrollably, her words becoming indiscernible moans- exclamations of her pleasure. He thought he felt her tightening up and getting even wetter, signs that she was just about to go over the edge… Doomfist reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her back towards him like a wheelbarrow to fuck her even harder..

She swayed and bobbed helplessly, moaning as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her womanhood began to clench and squeeze on him. Sombra’s pussy was soaking his cock, gushing as she came, “Ay, qué rico, Papi!” She moaned, “Acabo en mi pucha! Ay!” He didn’t let out for even a moment. Akande’s earlier orgasm had dampened his ardor enough to keep him from cumming again too soon. The long time he’d spent in that dark cell kept him hard as a rock too.

He marveled at the sight of her going limp in his arms, Sombra’s whole body unable to cope with the explosive waves of orgasm washing over her. ‘Where had all that cockiness gone?’ Akande amusedly thought to himself. The hacker was like puddy in his hands and in this moment, she belonged completely to him. He thrust all the way in, deep as deep went, groaning in an exclamation of his pleasure, deciding then and there that he would take her completely. One long push later and he erupted within the hacker’s pussy, unleashing a torrent of cum that filled her up, gushing out over his cock and splashing out onto his balls and the sheets beneath. He pulled out halfway, a hot mixture of girlcum and semen dripping out before Akande thrust all the way once more. He withdrew and crashed into her a third time, filling her womb completely until his orgasm relented.

The massive man inhaled deeply through his nostrils as he deliberately relaxed- letting go and watching Sombra fall to the bed, sliding off of his hard cock and making it spring to attention over her. It was slick and shiny, covered in both of their juices.

Akande sat down and sighed, propping himself up on one hand. Sombra was groaning beside him and he once again marvelled at her ass. His thick seed was seeping out of her womanhood and sliding down the curve of one of her cheeks. He reached over and traced his fingers along her flesh, running his fingertips along her hips to the base of her spine and across her augments. He saw her back arch from his inadvertent tickling and this brought Sombra back to the real world. She softly hummed and rolled over, resting on her elbows.

“Huy.” Sombra huffed, looking over her shoulder down at his still raging hard erection, “You’re still so hard, amig- euh, Jefe?”

The ebon skinned man laughed deep and baritone and replied with a wide smile, “Ja.”

He briefly looked over at widowmaker, who was still just barely pleasuring herself, teasing her clit with the most feather light of touches. Akande’s attention returned to Sombra, who reached over and grabbed his cock, soaking wet with her own juices, “Ay de mí, I think I’m in love.”

“Really?” He asked skeptically, furrowing his brow and smiling. Hard to imagine Sombra the romantic type.

She gave him a sardonic look, arching her cut eyebrows at the man as she rolled her hand up over the head his cock, consolidating all of their combined cum in her fingers and then slathering it back down over him to the base.

A moment later, her fingers were replaced by her mouth, and the hacker let out a muffled moan as she cleaned him off, prompting the man himself to let out low groan. He was still quite sensitive, her every kiss and lick made his cock twitch and throb. She certainly didn’t lack spirit, even after that pounding.

That’s what he liked about her, Akande mused. She had fire- ambition. Even now she was showing him how spirited she could be. He was getting the impression that her eagerness wasn’t just because they had threatened her for what happened at Volskaya… but instead just a part of the ravenous appetite that he had heard so much about. It seemed to have extended to her work as well.

Sombra was cleaning him up nicely, sucking him off until the only thing left on his cock was her own spit. Widowmaker was enjoying herself again, having slid two fingers knuckle deep into her cold sex, moist with arousal from the lewd display put on before her.

The hacker hopped up onto her knees and shimmied over to straddle Akande, bending her knees and hovering right over his cock. She reached down, spindly fingers coaxing that thick dark member between her womanly lips, gasping when she felt it fill her up once more. She was sopping wet, thoroughly coating him in the proof of her pleasure.

Confident that he wouldn’t slip out, the hacker leaned back put her hands on the giant man’s knees behind her. She began to rock and bounce her hips on him, fucking herself with his cock. She bucked on him, biting her lip and rocking the bed with her wild thrusts and bounces.

He couldn’t help but reach down and grab her hips, even though she was doing just a fine job by herself riding him. Her every bounce slammed her ass down onto his thighs with a loud slap over and over again. Amélie had both her hands between her legs now, furiously rubbing her clit and fingering herself at the same time.

Doomfist had a feeling it wasn’t out of any envy for the hacker. Perhaps instead she desired to be in his position? “Ay, que rico.” Sombra cooed, throwing her head back and and languidly stretching as she rocked and rolled her hips over his groin. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, her tight abs stretched flat as she arched her back and looked up to the ceiling with eyes half closed.

She was starting to slow down… Sombra was clever, sure, but not nearly as clever as she thought she was. It was just the same in these matters of the bedroom. Akande realized that she only rode him now so that she give herself a little break- but she had forgotten the whole purpose of this; it was a test of her loyalty. He would have to remind her that at least for this night, she belonged entirely to him… and that she would have no rest.

Akande smiled and reached his hands past her hips, gripping her tight ass and sitting up, spreading his knees and taking control of her movements, slamming her whole body down onto his cock. “Ay!” Sombra threw her head forward to look back at the man fucking her, licking her lips and furrowing her brows. One hard thrust shook her to her core, making her wince and yelp, “Ay, papi!”

She threw her arms around his broad shoulders and groaned, gritting her teeth and clinging to him as he bounced her up and down, watching her breasts right in front of his face. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and hungrily tasted her, rolling his tongue over her brown flesh to savor every desperate moan from her mouth- every frenzied effort she made to claw at his back and bring their bodies closer together.

He brought one hand up to the small of her back, pulling Sombra’s body closer to him while he pushed her hips with the other. Helpless to resist him (or her own desperate lust), Sombra could only hold on and endure.

“Cum inside me nuevamente, papito!” Sombra begged, “Te necesito!”

“Arrête!” Widowmaker suddenly spat.

Doomfist looked over at her and stopped as she requested… but only enough to keep himself from climaxing. He ground Sombra’s pussy deep over his cock, guiding her hips and keeping her tight snatch full.

Amélie stood up from her chair off to the side, cooing, “Monsieur Ogundimu, if I may... use you, juste pour un moment?”

He let go of the hacker and Sombra relaxed in his lap, arms wrapped around him as she moaned and panted to catch her breath. “If it pleases you.” Akande replied, looking at the assassin out of the corner of his eye.

“Hm.” She huffed, “It is sure to please you as well, monsieur.”

“Ja?”

The sniper walked over to them, slinking onto the bed and reaching up for Sombra’s hair, winding it in her fingers. “Lève.” She ordered, pulling the hacker off with just the gentlest pull. Sombra scrambled off of him to retreat back onto the bed.

The younger woman pouted and rubbed her scalp, wincing. Widowmaker looked down at the throbbing cock wet with Sombra’s juices and reached out, wrapping her cool fingers around his length for the first time. She felt all Akande’s power and virility in him there…

She maneuvered between the two, pulling her dress aside and revealing her own purple-tinted sex, glistening with arousal. The sniper slithered in front of him, putting his cock just beneath her womanhood and watching with rapt attention as she beheld his manly thing sliding between her thighs… almost as if it were her own. She could feel Doomfist’s exhalation on the back of her neck, hot breath upon the coldness of her skin.

“Désolé.” Widowmaker sighed, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking him.

“No, no.” Akande cooed in her ear with a smile, “Go on.” He grabbed her hips, keeping her dress out of the way as he began to rock his hips, his ebon cock sliding back and forth between both her thighs and her fingers… all the while dragging against her womanly lips, gradually warming everything it touched.

The yellow-eyed woman reached down, running her knuckles against Sombra’s cheek, “As before, ma chérie, you beg.”

The hacker blinked and nodded, getting on her hands and knees and looking up at the other woman. She stuck her tongue out and began to beg, “Quiero tu mecos, porfa- please.”

“Non, non. Beg to me.” Widowmaker sharply ordered.

Akande began to thrust faster, his hot member spreading its warmth out over widowmaker’s groin. She was adding her own juices with Sombra’s on it, using them both to stroke him ever closer towards orgasm. His every push made her body rock but she did not lose her composure in the slightest, narrowing her eyes on the violet-eyed face waiting before her.

“Pour it all over me, señora!” Sombra begged, “Ay, mama, please.”

Widowmaker laughed, “C’est bon, ma cherie- begging like a dog suits you. Alors!” She turned her head just slightly to speak to Doomfist, “Are you close, monsieur?”

“Ja.” Akande huskily replied.

“Magnifique.” The assassin smiled, narrowing her eyes and grinning as she stroked him harder, pumping his cock to urge his hot seed over the bitch in front of her. Sombra huskily moaned, closing her eyes and awaiting her reward. The big mouthed hacker was such a good dog, Widowmaker thought with satisfaction, waiting so patiently for her treat. Widowmaker felt the heavy cock between her thighs throbbing and pulsing, drawing from his balls another thick load of ejaculate. It would be the third of his this night. He was quite the specimen, she thought. Now, for the briefest of moments, she felt like that power was hers to command. She almost felt hot again, almost felt alive again… not since King’s Row had she experienced such exhilaration. Briefly, she imagined that girl on her hands and knees before her instead of Sombra- Oxton. Briefly, she imagined Akande wasn’t there either and his cock was all her own. The sudden wave of pleasure and arousal that washed over her surprised her, making her eyes widen and her mouth open in surprise.

As if mirroring her own sentiments, the hard cock between her thighs erupted- spurting thick ropes over Sombra’s forehead and nose, slathering hot cum on her cheeks and lips and chin and into her mouth. A thick helped filled her throat and she closed her mouth, spunk oozing out from the corner of her lips onto her jaw. Another hard spurt shot right up one of her nostrils, forcing the woman to snort and making her eyes go cross. She coughed as another geyser hit the bridge of her nose and running down over her eyelid, forcing one of those mesmerizing purple eyes shut. Widowmaker’s heart was beating the fastest it had been in years. “Yes! C'est tout!” She said, feeling the cock emptying everything it had beneath her sex, “Oui! Très érotique! Jouir sur son visage! Aah, oui!”

Doomfist fell backwards behind her, slathering hot cum on her legs as he slid out from under her. This time, he was thoroughly spent. Widowmaker reached down and grabbed Sombra by the hair again, pulling her up… and then thrusting her hand out, wrapping her fingers around the hacker’s neck. She pushed the hacker over onto her back and loomed over her. Sombra defensively reached up to grab the sniper’s wrist… and the other went to her own pussy, desperately fingering herself.

Widowmaker matched her, letting go of her hair and finger-fucking herself to the sight of the cum covered Sombra coughing and choking in her grasp. ‘The bitch is cumming’ Widowmaker thought as Sombra’s one opened eye was rolling into the back of her head. She coughed and wordlessly moaned.

The sniper closed her eyes, imagining the girl instead. What she would have done to her at King’s Row if she could… cover her in shame and watch her choke. Bring her low. Make her beg. Widowmaker squeezed her fingers around Sombra’s throat as they both came, making a mess of the bed beneath them. A few moments later, when the world stopped spinning, Widowmaker opened her yellow eyes.

Sombra was either still cumming or choking, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth. One eye was closed, the other stupidly fixed in the back of her head. Her whole face was drenched… With fascination, Widowmaker mused that with a certain interpretation, all that cum might have belonged more to her than it did Doomfist. She let go of Sombra’s neck, allowing the woman to finally regain her breath.

Widowmaker slid onto her side and reclined upon the bed, rubbing her breast with a contented sigh as she stopped thinking and let herself just bask in the moment. At last, Sombra had repaid her for the denial at Volskaya… Amélie Lacroix closed her eyes, surrendering to her exhaustion and letting those thoughts fade from her mind. She listened to the sounds in the air- the man and woman beside her breathing in and out rhythmically, each sighing in satisfaction. Her own heart had gone slow again and her respiration was reduced to nearly a standstill. She drifted off into sleep, feeling at once both profoundly fulfilled and yet still agonizingly wanting.


End file.
